Forest sick - Part Two- Martin's Wedding and Chris' Pass
by WK Forever
Summary: Sequel to Forest Sick - Part One - Wild Once Again. Martin gets married and comes home in time to see Chris pass. One more story to complete the series.
1. Chapter 1

A couple months later, after Chris got settled in the city, with his parents... Martin knew his life had to begin. He had to marry Laura, it was almost time.

Aviva smiled at Martin, "You excited?"

"Sure, Aviva," Answered Martin, as he scratched his neck, "But Chris... He seems to be a little... Well, I don't know... Crazy?"

Aviva sighed, "I know. But at least he is still with us, through screens, that is."

Martin took a deep breath, "I know this may sound strange, but that patch on his eye and those stitches make me sick. I have to say this, but... I am going to invite Mom and Dad, but not Chris."

The gang jumped to their feet, "WHAT?!"

Aviva cried as she took hold of Martin's shirt, "But he would go wild!"

Martin pulled Aviva away and walked over to the printer and picked up the invitations, "I'm sorry. But he is wild enough. I don't want everyone looking at him instead of witnessing my marriage."

Koki sat down on her chair, "What would your parents say?"

Martin shook his head, "Nothing. I'll send in a letter personnally to Dad. I am sure he'll understand."

Aviva sat on her chair and turned from Martin. She had made a mistake of leaving him in the forest and now... Martin's leaving him out of his life! Aviva shut her browser off and saw the desktop picture of she and the Kratt brothers. Chris looked so strong. She looked this way and that and dug out from under her computer an album. She opened it to see all the old pictures from college. She started to cry...

Chris lay on his bed in his old bedroom playing with his new blankets. His body was healing slowly, but something seemed to limit the healing.

William came into his room and said, "Time for your appointment, son."

"Dad, I just feel something's wrong."

"Oh, son. That's why there are doctors in this world."

Chris smiled as he sat up and put his shoe on. As he bent over, his skin screamed in pain and Chris watch his skin turn black... "Dad?"

William watched in horror as his son's ripped arm turned black. He shook in fear, "Just put a sweater on."

Martin watched from the distance as Chris and William left the house. As soon as they were off the street, Martin ran up to the house and knocked.

Linda opened the door to her son, "Martin?"

"Hey, mom. Laura and I are getting married this month... But it's limited in our family."

"Oh?"

Martin lowered his voice, "I don't want Chris in that condition at my wedding."

"MARTIN WILLIAM KRATT!"

Martin blinked, "I have a middle name? The same as Chris'?"

"Stop changing the subject. Chris is going -"

"If he's going, you are not going."

Linda couldn't believe Martin was doing this. So she sighed, "How?"

"Get him to go somewhere else, for a while."

"But, his own body! His arm turned black just a few minutes ago."

"I understand. But if that happens, it would bee the most grossest wedding in the century!"

Linda frowned, "You figure it out yourself, Martin. I am not going to accept his attitude when he finds out. Ever since this month began, he has been talking excitedly about your marriage."

"Wait, he has?" Blinked Martin.

"Of course. He could chatter so much that he wouldn't even know what he was even talking about."

Martin sighed, "I can't... Dad!"

The car wheeled in the driveway. William stepped out of the veichle. Martin watched in some fright as the father ran up to his house, "Linda! Martin? Oh, Linda! Terrible! Just terrible!"

Martin cried, "What is it, father?"

William said, "I took Chris to the doctor's office around the corner to his appointment. According to his blood tests, oh! I can't say it!"

Linda cried, "Oh, William! Please!"

William looked in his wife's eyes, "Chris has cancer... They don't know what kind, but there's cancer."

Martin gasped, "Cancer? From what?"

"They don't know. The doctor thinks its in the blood and the skin. Oh, Martin! Why did you leave him?!"

Martin ran from his angry father. He couldn't stand before his father in his rage. Linda was crying on her patio chair. Martin thought quickly, 'It's the end...'


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sat on the hospital bed, admitted. His system was broken apart. His body hasn't healed because it was too busy fighting the cancer as well as his infections. He ha no spirit to look up when the door opened.

"CK?"

Chris looked up. His brown eyes were gray as Aviva's. She couldn't believe how fast he had declined without them. She stepped on to him and said, "We have heard."

Chris blinked at her, "That's all?"

Aviva stared at Chris, "What?"

Chris frowned, "Dad told me."

"About what?"

"You know. Leaving me in the forest."

Aviva looked down on the floor. Some bandage wrappers were on the floor. Her tears began to flow.

With a heavy groan, Chris cupped her chin and had her look at him, "I have no time to be angry..."

"No time?" Her eyes beamed with fear.

"I was requested five weeks of life."

Aviva cried, "Oh, CK!" She fell into Chris' chest and wept into his shirt. Chris pulled her away, "Aviva, stop... I have cancer on me as well as in me. I don't want you sick."

Aviva grew depressed, "I got to go."

"Aviva?"

"Bye... Forever..."

Chris stared at his friend as she ran out of his bedroom. He was locked in his bed so if he would stand up the alarms would go off. He locked his dirty hands together and looked at the remains of his skin. It was being eaten by the cancer... He was a walking zombie with particles of his skin being eaten alive. In a couple minutes, watching the skin being torn from his hands without moving them, blood began to pour out of his hands. Chris looked up and cried, "Help!"

That evening, drugs were given to Chris so he could sleep and that the cancer could be slowed down. The brother lay on his bed with his parents sitting across from him staring at him. Chris shook for warmth. He reached over and grabbed the bloody blanket. Linda immediately stood up, "Honey, wait..."

"Mom... I'm cold!"

William sighed, "Chris, relax..."

The doctor came into the hospital room and saw Chris shaking under the covers. He took his instrument and checked Chris' vials. He quietly said, "Can we talk away from this young man?"

Chris watched as his parents left him. He feared he was going quicker. He started to cry, which immediately brought his mother back into the room. Chris hugged his mother tight, "I don't want to die!"

Linda stroked Chris' hair and said, "I'm sorry..."

Chris looked up, "Will I still be able to live?"

"The doctor still promises five weeks. You are that consumed."

"I want to see my friends..."

"Well, you are going home with drugs to keep you alive. But it isn't going to last long. Well, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Chris was back on his feet. Linda hid Martin's wedding invitation in her book. The wedding was three days away. Chris was darker than he was because of the sickness which took hold of him.

"Mom... I want to see my friends."

Linda stared at her son. Chris had a bent over arch. His voice was eaten away. But he still had some life in his eyes like he was twelve years old. As her tears build up, she said, "Go ahead, honey."

She let Chris go and watched him. She should've told him no because his voice was being eaten away. He was dying in their presence, and slowly.

Chris walked to the Tortuga. The fresh air made him cough. It tickled his lungs making his sneeze and cough. As he neared the Tortuga, he saw Laura coming out wearing... a wedding dress.

"Laura!" Cried the consumed brother.

Laura screamed as she saw Chris. Martin came to the rescue and saw Chris, "Chris! What happened?!"

Chris smiled, but his muscles couldn't show it. He had the dying body, but his heart was still strong, "I'm fine as anything!"

Martin noticed Chris' changed voice. He didn't say anything, because his brother's eyes looked so happy.

Chris saw his brother and sister-in-law-to-be. With all his strength his voice could recall, "You're getting married?!"

Martin heard his voice crackle. He gulped, "Yes. But you're too sick-"

"I'm not sick!"

Aviva came outside. Chris looked at her and felt his body ache. He cried out but nothing came out. Martin grew afraid. He feared his brother had only five hours left. He said, "Okay, Chris... You can't come to our wedding."

Chris grew upset. The girls got together and watched as Chris blasted without saying one word. Finally, he managed to say, "You don't want to invite me? What have I done to you?"

"Chris, you're dying soon."

Chris stood still upset. He looked up at his brother. His infections and cancers just took a big bite of his body, and it happened to his bloodstream.

Martin said, "Laura... I think we should tonight... He's not going to make it and I better now."

"I agree... He's very sick."

Chris turned away and started to cry out blood. Aviva stopped him and dried the blood, "CK... You are dying. Come in the Tortuga, I'll call your parents."

Chris was sitting in the Tortuga with Aviva watching him from her desk. She was still in her bridesmaid's dress. The wedding had happened and Martin was on his honeymoon. She watched Chris until his parents came to pick him up.

"CK?"

"What?"

His brown eyes went grey before hers. Aviva stood up and lay the brother on the pillow, "Just relax," She said as tears began to flow.

Chris received another bite from something. His breathing quickened. Aviva backed up in fear. Chris looked up at her. His eyes went dark before her.

"Chris? Chris, answer me, now!"

Chris breathed. His eyes begged for help. Aviva fell to her knees and cupped Chris on her shoulder, "CK! NO!"

Koki and Jimmy ran into the HQ and saw Aviva crying. Chris was breathing hard. Koki stood shocked, "Mr. Kratt... I think he's going!"

William ran into the HQ. Aviva was crying and holding Chris up with her shoulder. Linda stood gasping. Chris looked up at his father. His glassy eyes beamed in the light. William cried, "NO!"

His hand which held Aviva's dress, dropped. Aviva felt his body jerk. She saw his arm turn darker. She pulled back, he was alive, just barely making it.

Chris was laid on the table. Everyone watched his steady, but hard breathing tried to take its late breath. For some reason, he held on. His fingers went blue as his parents held each one. Chris' glassy eyes couldn't move, it stared up in the light, staring blindly.

Aviva stood at his feet, laying her hands on his blue skin. She feared he didn't want to go, she finally cried, "Chris, just go!"

Chris gasped and blinked. his eyes turned brown quickly. He saw Aviva, crying. He held on to her hand as he lifted it up to her face. Aviva let her tears flow unto his hand.

"Chris! Brother!"

Chris saw Martin running to his other hand and gripping the blue fingers, "Chris! I'm here..."

Chris took heavy breaths and looked at Aviva. His eyes showed love and it was time. He touched her cheek with his index finger; fist with his thumb and pinky sticking out, and back to a fist.

Aviva opened her eyes in shock. Chris smiled slightly in her presence, "O!"

"CK?"

"O!"

Martin hear his voice, "I think he doesn't want you to see him die."

Aviva walked away and started crying. As soon as his hand rested on the table, Chris took his last breath, looking at Martin in his eyes...


End file.
